parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Red Party
''"By the will and ability of a united People, we will accomplish our goals." 'The People's Red Party ''(Communist, Technocratic, Futurist, Environmentalist)' wants to unite the people under one red flag to accomplish our, the people's and humanity's goals. We are a political faction represented in the Parliament of /pol/ led by Comrade Stalin, one of the people, one of you. We want to make great leaps with the will of a united people,' for the people.' We want to defeat division among and between people of the world to reach our common goals - defeating poverty and oppression. We strive for technological advancement and space exploration as we believe it is the next stage of human advancement - and in the meantime we intent to fight to preserve the earth as livable. We want to serve the people. We are the people. Our ways are built on Marxism, Leninism and Maoism combined into one theory - MLM. Capitalism and it's tyranny needs to be abolished in favour of workers control over production - Socialism. A planned economy is needed to reach our goals. We believe Capitalism are the cause of today's wars and poverty - and that it is ruining the earth, with it's hunt for profit and uncontrolled production. We believe in Socialism. To defeat and crush Capitalism, we need to organize the masses for the armed struggle that is to come, because the Capitalists and Fascists will not give away their vampyre-like rule peacefully. They are armed to the teeth, so must we be. Only together, organized and united we can defeat them. If we want to live in a world without oppression, we must defeat them. If we want to live in a world at all, we must defeat them. We will defeat them! Take up arms Comrade! Lead under a red banner! We oppose eliteism and it's elite supermacy.' '''We believe that the will of the people united under a red flag is better suited at leading humanity, rather than an elite with their own interessts. '''We oppose conservatism' in terms of Science and Social progress. Old ways are only suited when they still serve the people. We oppose the blinding "leftism", with it's SJWs and social democrats. We believe they are working against the will and needs of the people. We oppose Trotskyists '''and their dividing creature. '''We oppose multiculturalism as it is presented, as we believe in any nation's right to self determination and that workers in their country need to fight for their rule. At the same time we oppose racial supermacy, as we believe that no matter race you are a human and a part of humanity - a part of the people. Racism is dividing - Every man is of equal worth. 'Reading material:' #Basic course in MLM: https://ajadhind.wordpress.com/marxism-leninism-maoism-basic-course/ #http://democracyandclasstruggle.blogspot.no/2015/06/marxism-leninism-maoism-and-mao-tse.html #http://clogic.eserver.org/2005/furr.html (Stalin's wishes for the USSR, and his struggle against the corrupt) #---- More to come ---- '' 'From each according to his ability, to each according to his need. '' Fascism .jpg images.png iqeseh.jpg maoist-poster.jpg 26-tremendous-propaganda-posters-from-chinese-communists.jpg images.jpeg soviet_propaganda_featured.jpg Lenin-Propaganda.jpg 18876_lenin_communist_propaganda.jpg LENIN-LA-REVOLUCION-TRIUNFARÁ.jpg MLM.jpeg Colours-3.jpg 400px-Soviet_propaganda.jpg Soviet-Sputnik-Propaganda.jpg Soviet-Space-Propaganda-Posters-3.jpg soviet-space-program-propaganda-poster-9.jpg soviet-space-program-propaganda-poster-3.jpg enhanced-buzz-9498-1379096994-7.jpg soviet-space-program-propaganda-poster-14.jpg lot_117.jpg ku-xlarge.jpg soviet-union-space-propaganda-png.jpg soviet-space-program-propaganda-poster-24.jpg Soviet-Space-Propaganda-8.jpg 18yec3n602e1gjpg.jpg hhh.jpeg '